Prison Hero
by W01fPack
Summary: Danny after spending a year with the GIW, is now in Arkham Asylum. The time he spent with the GIW has taken something from Danny, can Danny fine it again in Arkham? Rating probably will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything involving Arkham Asylum.**

Arkham Asylum, the greatest gathering of the truly sick and insane the world had ever seem. A place spoken of in only hushed tones and and short conversation. The one place on earth more feared than hell itself. While hell may of had demons, Arkham held monsters, and as far as the general public was concern the monsters were much, much scarier. For you knew what to expect from a demon, but monsters, monsters were unpredictable. They were smart, deceptive, and down right twisted. The criminals housed in Arkham were not to be underestimated.

A guard had to be constantly alert if they planned on walking out alive every day. One misstep and it could be all over. Though today was different, everyone was on a higher alert. The tension in the air almost made it hard to breath. Even the inmates who normally couldn't care less about anything had their interest peaked. What really got them was the fact that even the more… loose lipped guards weren't saying anything, which only peaked their interest more. What could be happening that got such a response from their capturers. Only time would tell, and if anyone had anything in Arkham, it was time.

In the back of Arkham the warden, Ms. Long, was waiting for Arkham's newest prisoner. Some government agency had requested Arkham to help hold a very dangerous criminal as they described him. The file she received had very little information to go on. It didn't even give the inmate's proper name or a photo, all that it said was that he was known as Phantom. The only other thing in the file besides that was the reason for the transfer. Apparently some newbie agent got sloppy and didn't properly restrain the inmate. He broke free and brought down half the place before they could restrain him again. While they rebuilt they asked Arkham to hold him, seeing that they had housed powerful criminals before. Today was the transfer day, they were due any minute.

As if on cue two all white vans showed up, followed by an equally all white tank. When they stopped twelve armed men jumped out of the first van. They moved as a unit to the second training their weapons on the back of the van, six to a side. The doors opened, two more guards stepped out. Each had a pole in their hand. This was the moment of truth, Ms. Long was about to get her first look at this powerhouse of a criminal, glancing quick she saw her men standing taller, firmer, ready.

That's when the figure stepped out. It was a young boy some were around sixteen to seventeen years of age. He had raven black hair and deep blue eyes that upon closer inspection seemed sullen. He was tall, not monstrously like the Croc, but still tall, at least six foot. Though he was thin, extremely thin. He was dressed in white prison garb with green and red stains on it, experience would suggest that it was his blood, however odd that seemed. Thought this was Arkham and strange was as normal as breathing. Finally over all that he had what she assumed to be inhibitors on both wrists and ankles which were connected by chains.

Overall Ms. Long couldn't make up her mind with him. To her age met nothing, looks met now thing, if she underestimated him, she or even one of her men could die. The problem was though she wasn't getting any of the normal vibes from him. The air around wasn't right. She'd have to talk with him before she decided how to deal with him.

After the boy stepped out he was followed by two more guards, also holding poles. They slowly maneuvered their way toward Ms. Long, the guns following his every move. As this was happening another man came out of the first van. He was in a suit, all white, walking up to Ms. Long he waited until his men stopped bring the prisoner forward before he spoke.

"Ms. Long this is prisoner Phantom. Do not be fouled by what you see, it is dangerous and will use any chance it can get. The collar and bands are our special inhibitors made specifically for him, any signs of power coming from him should be stop immediately and followed by another inhibitor. Don't worry about physic evaluations or any interaction at all, just keep him in his cell and all will be fine. Is that understood?" The man said fast and authoritatively.

"What I do with **my** prisoners, is my decision, but your words are noted." Ms. Long said back emphasizing the my. There was a small staring match between the two before the man made a motion with his hand, followed by Ms. Long. Ms. Long's men moved and took Phantom into custody. As soon as the exchange was made the men left. Ms. Long motioned for the guards to bring him in. It was time to have a talk with Arkham's newest inmate.

The guards lead Phantom through a few halls, before entering a room with two chairs and a table. Carefully they moved him into a chair and then locked him in. It was then that they removed the poles from his collar. Through the whole ordeal the inmate did nothing, no resistance at all. He just stared ahead, uncaring and unphased.

This was what Ms. Long witnessed through the one way glass. The way he acted just wasn't right. Letting out a sigh, Ms. Long took a minute to collect herself before going to enter.

As she entered she still got no reaction. Sitting herself down she started at him for a full minute before speaking. "I am the warden here. Ms. Long to the guards and other staff, but to you I am Warden. Is that clear? She asked. She did this with all the new inmates, and had gotten every response you could imagine, so when he didn't respond she was not surprised.

"I don't think you heard me." She said again, it was at this point that one of the guards shoved him in the back rather forcefully. She didn't like this method of dealing with the inmates, but it was sometimes the only way to get the point across. The inmate hit his head on the table from the force and gave a slight grunt, but other than that he made no move to speak, he didn't even glare at her. He just righted himself and stared at her like before.

"Your life here can be as easy as you make it. I am the law around here and I'm the one who decides on how your making things for me and my men, so again. You will call me Warden. Is that clear?" She asked with a small hope that things wouldn't work out how she knew it would. She waited a full minute, he said nothing, a quick glance at the guard and he was shoved again, hitting the table much harder this time.

"Very well Phantom, have it your way." She said almost disappointed. With that she got up and nodded to a guard, then walked out. As she left a guard started to unlock him from the chair the other guards tensed, ready if he tried anything. Luckily he didn't, so they took him from the room and led him down a hall to begin the rest of the booking process.

About ten minutes later we find Ms. Long was sitting in her office, when she got a call on her radio.

"Ms. Long, I believe we have something you should see. It involves the new inmate." A guard said over the radio.

"Do I need to come there or are you able to bring it to me." Ms. Long asked trying to grasp the situation. If she had to go it wasn't anything good, if it could come to her it was bad but probably easy to handle.

"I'll be right up." Was the guard's reply.

A few minutes later the guard was standing in her office with a folder. Placing it on her desk, she picked it up and looked through it and was shocked at what she saw.

"While booking the inmate known as Phantom we took his prints and mugshot. Then proceeded to have him strip for the full body record, looking for the usual tattoos and such. Upon removal of his shirt we discovered scars that would suggest an examination by autopsy. We felt it best to inform you and the physicians of his current state." The guard finished formally.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are dismissed." Ms. Long responded not looking up from the photos. With a nod the guard left. It was good that the they discovered this early. If it was not documented that he came in like that rumors would spread about the inhumanity of the asylum, but this was still concerning.

'I may have to call someone about this.' She thought finally putting down the file. 'This very well may explain his silence.'

Around the same time the guard left for the warden's office the others finished booking Phantom. Leading him away they entered the main cell blocks. The other prisoners watched as they walked him in. A full squad for one teen was a sight to see. Some yelled and called out, but most just watched. While the kid had different look ones, they knew what inhibitors looked like, and the kid was wearing five. It didn't take long to get to his cell, cell 23. After putting him in the cell and making sure it was secure they left.

As the last guard was leaving he called "Night cycles are now! Sleep while you can!" And with that all was silent except for the night guards doing their rounds.

Sitting down on his bed he observed the cell. It was already nicer than his last one due to the bed. The toilet and sink were bonuses. The cell door was made up of just bars, presumably to make it easier to keep an eye on the inmates. Overall it was nice, at least to him.

Letting out a sigh, he laid down. Danny had changed from his year with the GIW. Something broke in him, that much he was sure of, what it was though, he couldn't quite place it. He didn't show emotion or even reacted anymore. It was like he just couldn't care. Closing his eyes Danny hoped for a peaceful night.

"Rise and shine! Night cycle is over!" A guard yelled.

Danny just looked to the door. He had gotten about four hours of sleep that night, nightmares had kept him up most of the night. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

'And here I thought a bed would help me sleep better' he thought bitterly. Sitting up he looked in the mirror over the sink. It was tiny but it worked. He looked just as bad as he felt, horrible. Moving to the sink Danny did the best he could to get ready for the day, wash his face and all, for the first time in what felt like forever.

Just as he was finishing a buzzing sound went off and his cell door opened. Moving to the door Danny looked out to see the other prisoners moving out of their cells and walking down the hall. Following logic, he decided to follow them. As he walked he didn't even try to converse with anyone. He didn't care enough.

Getting to the end of the hall a line was forming. Getting into it, he with everyone else slowly shifted through a large metal door. Upon getting through he realized he was in the cafeteria.

'Must be breakfast.' Danny thought as he moved through the line looking around.

What he didn't realize though was that he wasn't the only one taking in the sights. Many of the higher ranked criminals were sizing up the new guy, waiting to see who was going to test him and how he made out.

As Danny was leaving the line he was met with the problem of finding a place to sit. Everywhere he looked the tables were taken. It was like high school all over again, but this time, this time it didn't matter to him. Walking down the middle of the table rows, Danny passed the glares and murmuring like nothing. Moving up to the wall Danny sat down on the floor, he didn't look at anyone. The way he sat didn't convey fear, if anything, it was indifference. As Danny started to eat a shadow came over him. Looking up Danny saw a very large man with a distinctive scar on his lip.

The rest of the criminals around grew cruel smiles. Bronson had made the first move. In many of there minds the kid was screwed, in more ways than one. Though the higher ranked criminals remained impassive, waiting, they could feel it, something interesting was coming.

"Hey kid, you look like you could use a friend." Bronson said looking down on his scrawny prey. Danny just went back to eating like he wasn't even there, causing Bronson to visibly anger.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Bronson said forcefully, getting some snickering from those watching. This only angered him more.

Danny didn't even look at him this time. He didn't want to bother with anyone, he was tired. This was the last straw for Bronson reaching out he grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him up against the wall. Bronson now had Danny's undivided attention.

"Let go." Danny said staring into his eyes.

"Little punk you thi." Bronson started but was cut off by Danny.

"Let. Go." Danny said forcefully, his eyes flashing neon green. Suddenly the inhibitors sparked to life, and Bronson was caught up in it. Electricity could be seen sparking off their bodies. Bronson let loose a scream of pure pain before falling backward unconscious, maybe even dead, he looked chard. When Bronson fell he let go of Danny. Who was still on his feet, electricity still crackling on him. He was breathing hard, slightly staggered, but still standing. He glared at Bronson. This was when the guards finally made it over, they quickly shoved Danny against the wall again, arms cuffed behind his back. Guns were trained down all over the room really for anyone to act up. The guards dragged Danny way and gingerly moved a chard Bronson out.

While not meaning to Danny had proven himself. He didn't back down and showed he could take some punishment. The only problem now was that he was royally screwed. The warden was harsh on those who broke the no fighting rule, and he nearly killed Bronson. He'd be lucky if he only got a month in the hold.

After being dragged down three or four hallways Danny was put into an interrogation room, just like the one from the other day. He was strapped down unable to move at all. A few minutes later the warden walked in.

"It's not even nine yet, and you've not only been in a fight, but also might have killed that other inmate." Danny remained quiet, eyes staring straight ahead. It wasn't his fault, the guy started the fight, and the damn inhibitors they made him wear were the main cause, hell even he got shocked.

"Though from looking at the video you didn't start the fight, but you did cause the electricity." Ms. Long said, watching Danny for a reaction, he didn't give any.

"The question is now, why the inhibitors are set so high?" She said hoping to get him to talk. She could deal with the talkers, you knew what they were gonna do, if they were trying to play you. It was those who didn't talk that she didn't like. They didn't give anything away, they didn't care, and that's what made them dangerous. Danny still didn't say anything. Just wanting it to be done, he was tired and now hurting, all because of a stupid moment of lost control.

"I've seen the pictures of your body. Would you care to explain that?" She questioned. Danny tensed ever so slightly, memories of his time at GIW coming back. That was all Ms. Long needed, she pressed on.

"Phantom my job is to keep all the inmates from acting up, but it is also to help them get better. If help me I can help you." Ms. Long said emotionlessly, she had to be careful. This was normally where things went wrong. Danny remained quiet, causing Ms. Long to sigh.

"Alright have it your way. Since you won't talk, I'll assume you met for the electricity to happen. One month in the hold." Ms. Long said moving to the door. Now she really did have to reach out. The inhibitor collars on Phantom were crazy. Most inhibitors did give small shocks, but Phantom's made him like a walking electric chair. Inmate Bronson was lucky it stopped when it did or he would have died. The fact the inhibitors reacted so violently was not good, Phantom was now a very dangerous safety risk.

As the warden left, the guards unstrapped Danny only to cuff him right after. Leading him away they took him down a few different hallways before they entered a hall with large glass doors along the right side. Leading Danny up to one of the doors they open it and push him in, making Danny hit the floor. With the door closed two slots opened on the door.

"Put your hands through." A guard called through the top slot. "In the hold you will stay in the cell 24/7 except for mandatory yard and health care times required by US law. You will get one hour everyday to do one or the other. That is your choice. Other than that you stay in the cell." The guard explained as he uncuffed Danny.

Danny glanced at the guard, then turned and took in the cell. It was just like the cell he slept in the night before. He really didn't get the big deal of the hold. At the GIW he didn't even get to shower, let alone required yard times. Since he was still hurting from the inhibitors, Danny decided to try and get some sleep. He woke up feeling horrible and now he was going to sleep feeling horrible. He just didn't feel right anymore, maybe with this time he could figure it out. And with that Danny laid down and slept the rest of the day away, waking every now and again from nightmares that seemed to never end.

 **Please tell me what you think. I want this to be good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the Justice League**

Danny woke up the next day still sore from the inhibitors. While he still healed pretty fast, the inhibitors did slow the process. Groaning a little, Danny cleaned himself up again. As he was finishing a guard with a cart came up, he slid the bottom slot open and put a tray in. It wasn't much but after having his breakfast interrupted the other day and nothing after, he was pretty much starving.

With breakfast done, Danny started to think. 'What to do, what to do.' Normally Danny would have to just sit still and do nothing under threat of being strapped down while in between experiments. The GIW didn't want him doing anything that could potentially allow escape, things as simple as moving were considered threatening.

'Well I am in prison.' Danny thought a little amused, as he got down and started to do push ups. He wasn't able to do many though. With the inhibitors he didn't have his advanced strength and even if he did, it wouldn't have helped. The GIW kept him as weak as possible, his strength was down all around from inactivity. Now was as good a time as any to build it back, it just sucked doing so. From push ups to crunches to planks, and sit ups. Danny even tried to do some pull ups. It wasn't much, but it did work up quite the sweat.

Around what he guessed was noon, another guard came with more food.

"I'll take the tray." He said with a monotone. Danny gave him the tray without a word.

"In one hour you have free time. Do you want to go to the showers or the yard?" The guard questioned as he took the tray. Danny didn't really want to talk to the guard but didn't want to leave it up to fate.

So in his usual emotionless voice Danny said "Showers". The way it sounded coming from him would have caused most to shuter. No kid should have a voice like that, so gone, it was like he was dead. Lucky for the guard he was an old veteran of Arkham and held himself well. Giving a nod, he wrote it down on a piece of paper before moving on.

An hour later we find Danny being lead to a solo shower. From the looks of the guards there, he wasn't about to get any privacy. Though he was used to that, be it the GIW or prison, when locked up privacy was no longer an option.

Being escorted back to his cell, Danny was feeling pretty good. When they were one cell away from his a sudden loud laugh got his attention. Looking to his left he saw a blond woman with pigtails in the cell. She had a big grin on her face and waved at Danny.

"Hey it's you! Mr. Electric chair. How's it going?" She asked gleefully. Even if Danny had planned on answering her he couldn't. The guards quickly rushed him into his cell. As another yelled at the woman.

"Shut it Quinn!" And with that Danny was back in his cell. It was just then dawning on him that if he focused he couldn't hear outside of the cell. That was weird you could hear in but not out.

'Weird sound proofing.' He thought sitting down on the bed. He couldn't help it when his mind wandered to his mysterious neighbor. He didn't remember her being there earlier, must have just gotten in like him. 'Wonder why she seemed so… so happy.' Her happiness confused Danny, she was in prison for crying out loud. 'What ever, when did I start to care what others do. Besides she wouldn't have been able to hear me anyway.'

And with that Danny spent the rest of the day going over anything and everything his parents taught him before he was captured. It was one of the very few things that he still had that kept him sane and connected to his family. He went from math to science, and from science to ghost tech, and finally from ghost tech to the very little knowledge on psychology he had, that he picked up from his sister. While he didn't have much else to work with, he enjoyed it all the same.

Another guard came with dinner, and Danny couldn't complain. While he didn't have illusions of it lasting, he did let small joy form every now and again. Today was Danny's first good day in a long time. He just couldn't shake the feeling though that something was going to change that.

It was shortly after dinner, a guard came and got the tray. Just after that two more guards showed up, acumpitied by a large man dressed in all black. As soon as Danny saw him he knew his good mood was going to be ruined.

The top slot opened and the man spoke. "Phantom I presume." It wasn't a question.

Early in the morning Ms. Long was questioning her decision to try and get incontact with the Dark Knight, but he was the only one she could think of that wouldn't get caught up in the red tape Phantom was undoubtedly intanged in. After the incident with inmate Bronson she decided to try and analyze one of the spare inhibitors left by the government agency. She quickly realized that she was in over her head. While she knew what the inhibitor was, the technology behind it was almost completely different from what she was used too. They weren't kidding when they said they specially designed them for Phantom. It was then that she called commissioner Gordon, in hopes of talking with Batman. Gordon had gotten back to her by noon. Batman would meet with her at ten.

Ten hours later Ms. Long was waiting outside Arkham for the Dark Knight. Just as her watch showed ten, she felt a presence behind her. Controlling her body she turned and faced the imposing man. This wasn't the first time she had come face to face with him. If she had learned anything from their previous meetings, it was that there was a thin line that separated him, and everyone else in Arkham. She was never really sure how she felt about that.

Straightening a little Ms. Long spoke. "I have a new inmate. He's around sixteen years old and was originally hear by a government agency. He has inhibitor collars that make him like a walking electric chair, and all we know about him is that he's called Phantom and that he has scars that would suggest experimentation. I was hoping you could look into him for me." She finished pulling out a file, she had learned to keep things as short as possible when dealing with the Dark Knight.

"Do you happen to have one of the inhibitors?" Batman questioned taking the file, causing Ms. Long to reach into her bag and pull a spear out. After taking the inhibitor he left, he had work to do after all. After the meeting Ms. Long went home for some greatly need rest.

The next morning she found a note on her desk. It had the bat symbol on it, apparently the bat wanted a face to face with Phantom. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. Batman wasn't known for his gentle side, and one of her many's jobs as warden was making sure the inmates didn't get hurt, however impossible that seemed. She had to call commissioner Gordon by noon with her decision.

It wasn't easy but at noon, Ms. Long had made her decision. She would let him see Phantom, but it would be under some conditions, and he'd have to agree to all of them. Otherwise she wouldn't allow it. She wanted to know about Phantom but she wasn't about to throw caution to the wind.

First he had to come at dinner time, she wasn't going to have him running around her asylum at four in the morning. Second he was going to be accompanied by two of her guards. Third, they would have the talk at Phantom's cell, that way they would have a reinforced door between them. Finally he would wear a comlink that went directly to her so she could hear everything, and tell him when his time was up.

After calling Gordon with her conditions, all that was left to do wait. Dinner came by pretty fast for Ms. Long, Miss Quinzel had started another fight with some of the inmates. It was some time after lunch, and some things were said. Honestly if she was in Miss Quinzel's shoes she would have socked them also, but this was a prison and order had to be kept. Dealing with her mess took up most of her after noon.

Ms. Long had almost forgotten about the meeting when she looked up from her desk and found Batman standing in front of her.

"After noon." She greeted, getting a slight nod in response.

"Before I let you go see him, I was hoping you could fill me in on what you've found so far." Ms. Long stated wanting all the information she could get.

Batman stared at her for a minute, presumably trying to decide on what to tell her. She knew he would never tell her everything, but he would tell her something. And if it came from him, it was sure to be the truth.

Taking a breath in Batman began. "I've only got one lead. An old newspaper from about two years ago. It mentions a vigilante with the name, Inviso Bill. The vigilante has similar enough looks to phantom that the facial recognition software matched their faces."

To Ms. Long's credit, she didn't show the surprise she was feeling. For the Batman to come up with so little was unheard of.

"As for the inhibitors, they are made of a strange technology. They don't seem to have a power source, so I can only assume they are forcefully powered by him." Batman continued, as Ms. Long frowned at the news.

"Also as far as I can tell, they can't be turn down. It seems to be a fail safe to prevent tampering." Batman said with distaste.

"I'll have to have them removed then." Ms. Long said thinking out loud.

"I'm afraid you can't. At least not yet." Batman said, causing Ms. Long to gesture for him to continue. "I figured that if the power had a fail safe the release would too. The inhibitors each need a pass code to unlock. If you try and guess, break, or hack it, it will shock the wearer. I'm working on a program to hack them without setting them off, with the one you gave me."

"Well when you finish it let me know. As for now you can go see him." Ms. Long said reaching into her desk and pulling out an earpiece. Batman stuck out his hand and took it.

Gesturing to the door Ms. Long continued. "The two guards in the hall will take you to his cell. Just remember, when I say your done, your done. Understand?" Ms. Long questioned daring him to say otherwise. A nod was all she received, but it was good enough.

The guards lead him through a less direct root to solitary. The reason being they wanted to keep the bat out of the inmates' eyes. It didn't take much to throw everything into chaos at Arkham, and having the Batman there was like giving the inmates an open invitation to start something.

After a few minutes of walking they entered solitary and were greeted with silence. It seemed dinner was just ending. Walking down a few cells the guards stopped in front of one which Batman assumed to be the one holding Phantom.

Moving to it himself, he looked in and say a boy with raven black hair. Skinny almost like the Scarecrow, but with enough inhibitors that you'd think he was as strong as the Croc. Though his eyes were what stood out the most. Batman could tell that the boy did not like his presence.

Opening the top slot batman spoke "Phantom I presume."

The boy stared at him before giving a nod.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." Phantom didn't respond. Suddenly Ms. Long's voice came over the ear piece.

"He hasn't said a word to anyone, unless the situation absolutely demanded it." Ms. Long said with a frown, as she watched with the security system cameras. She was doing her best to keep an eye on the bat for his entire visit, even if she couldn't be right there.

Batman gave no response to the comment. "First does the name Inviso Bill mean anything to you." Batman said searching for any sign that he did. The boy tensed at the name, though it didn't look to be out of fear or sadness.

Danny honestly hated that name. Though he couldn't deny that it did bring back some fond memories. He still chuckled at the thought of Sam and Tuck running around pretending to be him missing a face.

While it wasn't a bad memory, Danny didn't like where the questioning seemed to be going. If the first question was about his late past it would only get worse from there.

The boys mood seemed to have dropped, at first he had almost joy. Now though his face became dark.

"Well?" Batman asked knowing that he probably wasn't going to get an answer. And he was right, Danny decided the best way to get him to leave was to ignore him.

"Alright. How about the agency that held you. Can you give me anything on them?" The bat asked hoping that this would warrant a response.

It almost did, Danny honestly wouldn't have minded ratting on the GIW, but he was still unsure of who to trust. If this guy ended up telling them he said anything about them, well, he'd most likely actually lose his vocal cords.

The boy seemed to perk up at that, but it didn't last. He actually sat on his bed and turned away. They were getting nowhere and that was only the second question.

"Try getting his actual name." Ms. Long said through the ear piece.

"How about your name, your real name." Batman asked for a final try. There was only so much he could do in this situation, maybe in a proper interrogation room, but right now Ms. Long wouldn't allow it.

Danny just continued to ignore the guy. While his mood wasn't completely ruined, it had dropped. Not to mention who in their right mind would answer the questions of a man in a…, bat costume?

"It was worth a shot. Your not going to get him to talk, come back to my office for now." Ms. Long said through the ear piece. She was disappointed, but knowing the bat, he probably picked up on some things.

The man gave Danny one more once over before leaving with the guards. Danny's mood wasn't ruined but the questioning had gone over some pretty dangerous topics. All of which Danny didn't want to deal with. Suddenly feeling very tired, Danny drifted into a very restless sleep.

Back with Ms. Long, she was impatiently waiting for the bat to return. She didn't like how things turned out. Three questions in and it was obvious he wasn't going to talk. What did Phantom have to hide.

It was a few minutes later and Batman returned. Ms. Long didn't have to voice her questions as he already knew what she was going to ask.

"From what I can tell he has a connection with this Inviso Bill. Though in what way, I can't be sure. As for the the agency, they are definitely the ones to experiment on him. Just the moment of them got the most reaction out of him and I was asking who they were. And he either doesn't trust us or believes they will find out if he talks." Batman said piecing the evidence together.

"I'd say it's probably both. He may think we're working with them, though in a scene we are. It would also explain his refusal to give us his name." Ms. Long added, starting to understand his silence. "Which still leaves us with next to nothing to go on." She finished with a sigh, putting her hand over her eyes. She knew dealing with teens could be complicated but, this was a whole new level.

"As of now your right. Though when my program finishes, that very well may change." Batman said knowing they still had some cards to play. He would also have to look more into this Inviso Bill person, something told him that was an important piece to the puzzle.

Ms. Long was about to respond when she took her hand from her face only to not see the Bat anywhere. 'Stupid, rule number one. Never take your eyes off the Bat.' She berated herself in her head. Gordon had even told her that on the first day of her job. Giving off another sigh, Ms. Long got back to work. She had an Asylum to run after all.

A week went by from there and things seemed to be ok at the moment. Danny had gotten into a routine. Wake up and wash the nightmare from his face, eat breakfast, workout, shower, study, and finally "sleep" again. It was simple, but it was enjoyable, surprisingly. It was on the eighth day that Danny decided to see what the yard was like.

When lunch came around Danny told the guard "Yard" in the same dead voice he always used. If the guard was surprised he didn't show it. An hour later Danny is being lead down the hall by four armed guards, cuffs and all. They take a left instead of the right to the showers. As they walked Danny saw some bright light coming in through a door. It had been awhile since Danny had seen sunlight, when they had first he was brought to Arkham, it was late in the day and overcast.

When to door opened and Danny was lead through, he was a little disappointed by the three large brick walls surrounding him, with one behind him. The yard was a box with what Danny could only call, four separate cages about fifteen by fifteen feet. Solid metal floor and roof.

The guards lead Danny over to one of the cages, and let him in. After they uncuffed him. Inside Danny had a hoop and a basketball ball. 'Man this is almost like elementary school.' Danny thought picking up the ball. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this.

That's when the door to the yard opened again. Out came four more guards and the woman that was one cell over.

"Oooh, hey sparky!" She yelled upon seeing him. Half way through the week she had started to call his that, guess electric chair guy was to much of a mouth full. Danny just ignored her like always.

Once she was in her cage she walked over the the wall closest to mine.

"Aw, come on sparky. We finally have a chance to talk. Don't give me the cold shoulder!" She said rubbing her shoulders in a joking manner. Danny just turned away from her and shot toward the basket.

"Well if you wont talk, I will. The guards are always telling me to shut it, so this is the only time I get." Harley said annoyed at his silence. Danny didn't even look over at her.

"You know there's a rumor going around that your a cyborg, that's why there was so much electricity. You short circuited." Harley laughed. Danny sent her a glare her way for that one. She was making fun of the fact that he lit up like a painful Christmas tree.

"Oh, touchy are we? Well are you a cyborg or not? Harley questioned staring at the teen.

Feeling her eyes on him, Danny said in his usual dead voice. "Not." And went back to shooting. Harley though either ignored his voice or just didn't care cause she didn't even bat an eye.

"Wow! Look at that he does know more than two words. And here it thought you only knew how to say Let and Go." Harley joked with a laugh. "So if your not a cyborg, you must be a meta, right?"

"No." Danny said hoping that she'd get bored with him soon.

"Wait if your not a meta, does that mean your not human?" Harley asked confused.

"No." Danny said looking at her with a tired look. This was the most he had said to anyone in the longest of times. He didn't even know why he was answering her. Maybe cause it was something to do?

"Wait so you're human, not a meta, but have inhibitors, and your eyes glow green." Harley exclaimed confused. That got Danny attention though he tried not to show it. So someone else saw. It was fine that that guy had seen, most would think it was just the shock getting to his brain. Though if others had seen that could bring up questions or even answers he didn't want out. The less people knew about him the better. People can't use what they don't know against you. The GIW may of had a lot to work with but they didn't know everything.

Danny walked over to the walk and looked her in the eyes. "Who else saw?" He said in his ever dead voice.

"You really got to work on your people skills. As for who else, not really sure, not like I was watching everyone else's eyes." Harley said as if it was obvious, which it somewhat was. Danny just glared at her. "So what are you anyways?"

At this point Danny wasn't to happy and she was starting to really annoy him, so in a moment of smartassness. Danny said "Dead." Then walked over to the door. The guards watching the whole thing came over realizing he probably wanted to leave.

Harley after hearing his response started to laugh out loud. "Dead! Dead he says! Man you really are just as crazy as the rest of us!" She says in between burst of laughter.

As the guards lead Danny away Harley called out to him. "Hey Sparky, the names Harley by the way." Before breaking into more laughter.

'That was annoying.' Danny thought as the guards lead him away. He wasn't so sure if he would be going to the yard again anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything involving Arkham Asylum.**

"Are you sure that's what he said, and not Harley being Harley?" Ms. Long questioned as her guard gave a confirming nod. 'So Phantom thinks he's dead…' she thought. That could have meant any number of things. Dead inside, actually dying, being wanted dead, wanting to die, any number of things.

Ms. Long was trying to gather as much as she could about the boy, but so far all she had been able to find, was a rumor that his eyes had flashed green from the amount of electricity going through him. This could have been just a rumor, or a clue into his powers and the reason for the inhibitors uniqueness.

She really didn't like the fact that she didn't know what she was dealing with when it came to him. He was an unknown, with the apparent power to literally bring Arkham crashing down.

And now she had just learned Phantom thought of himself as dead. A potentially dangerous thing if left unchecked. 'I'll have to have one of the psychiatrist talk with him.' Ms. Long thought already filling out the paperwork.

Elsewhere we find a Bat getting frustrated over his work. The lock pick program was making slow progress. Even after a full week it was still in its early stages. This wouldn't have bothered him as much if his earlier investigation had produced any fruit. As of then, he couldn't find anything else out about Phantom.

Though there was some hope. He had managed to find out where the original news article had originated. It was from a city called Amity Park. The problem though, it was like it didn't exist. Any records of the city were missing. It was lucky he even found its name.

Upon realizing that, Batman had become extremely suspicious. Cities didn't just disappear like that. Someone or some group, was trying to hide something very important. And had gone through a lot of trouble to do it. He may have to get the league involved if things continued as they were.

Now as for our locked up hero, he was trying to figure out what to do. After getting back to his cell Danny realized what he had said. While he didn't think she would be much of a problem, that didn't mean the guards weren't. They had probably heard everything.

'Stupid, now they'll probably go and tell the warden.' Danny thought as he sat on his bed and stared at the wall.

Having been there for little over a week Danny was still unsure if he could trust the warden. While they hadn't given him any reason not to, they also hadn't given him one saying he should.

Deciding that worrying about it wasn't going to help, Danny started his review session. He just had to keep up his silence…and ignore that woman.

Though half way through his review, there was a knock on his cell door. Looking over he saw a man in a white lab coat. Danny was immediately on his feet. Staring straight at the man with pure hate. And then nothing, as if he held no emotion.

The man seeing this took a step back, he was used to getting looks of contempt and even hate from the inmates, but something about the way this teen looked at him, it made him feel like death was closing in on him. Even though it was gone as quick as it came, he could still feel those eyes on him.

Trying to reassure himself that the cell door was strong enough, he opened the top slot.

"H-hello" The man started only the clear his throat and try again. "Hello, I am Dr. Smith. Ms. Long sent me down here to talk with you. You see, I am a psychiatrist, and some of your earlier talk was concerning enough that Ms. Long thought it be best if I talked with you." The man finished. He had gain some confidence back seeing the boy sit back down.

Danny had let his anger show, he was lucky he rained it in before he set the inhibitors off. The lab coat had brought up some unpleasant thoughts. Though with those under control Danny went back to his usual self.

'Knew talking with her would cause me trouble.' Danny thought sitting on his bed, mostly ignoring the man. The only psychiatrist he was ever willing to talk to, was not only not there, but also not an actual psychiatrist. Though that didn't mean she didn't try.

Dr. Smith seeing the sudden smile on the boy's face, took that as a bad sign. After all, his earlier talk was about him considering himself dead.

"Mr. Phantom, it was recorded earlier that you thought of yourself as dead. Could you please explain this?" Dr. Smith questioned, knowing Phantom's past with questions.

Phantom didn't even look at him, which caused Dr. Smith to sigh. This happened a lot more often than most would think.

"You may not believe me, but I do want to help you. There are only two reasons people work at Arkham. They're either crazy or actually want to make a difference, sometimes both, and I happen to want to make a difference. So how about we call it a day, and I'll let you think on that." Dr. Smith said giving the boy a nod, before shutting the slot and walking away.

Danny did find himself thinking about what he said, it was impossible not too. It had kinda made him rethink his situation. Arkham wasn't just a prison, it was an asylum. They held crazy people, and those unfit for society.

Danny knew he was broken, but was he dangerous, could he still have a life? He hadn't asked himself that in a long time. Ever since he was captured, Danny had never once thought of life after, non did he think he would die there. Was he in limbo all this time? Did he let himself stop existing?

Danny's night was filled with more thought than actual sleep. And for once Danny actually considered sleep and the nightmares too omme, instead of questioning what was wrong with himself.

Meanwhile Ms. Long sat in her office reviewing Dr. Smith's notes on his meeting with Phantom. The only definite they managed to get from it, was that Phantom seemed to have a thing against doctors and if his scars were anything to go by, with good reason too.

Giving a sigh Ms. Long set the papers aside. In all her years, she had only come across one other person with a case like Phantoms, and that was the Joker. She could just about figure out every inmate in Arkham, what made them the way they were, why they did what they did, but those two, those two were complete mysteries.

Though there was one big difference between the two. Phantom hadn't gone out of his way to hurt anyone, at least not yet. If the Joker thought it would be "funny", he'd do it, no matter what.

Phantom while non talkative, had not gone out of his way to break any rules. The only thing that really wasn't in his favor was his fight with Bronson. Whether he meant for Bronson to get fried or not didn't matter. It was the fact that the inhibitors went off, that meant he called on his powers. Only he knew if he was really going to use them or not, and the question for her was what should she believe.

Ms. Long hoped his recent behavior was answer enough. If he kept it up, she may be able to justify some perks for the teen. Maybe if she gave a little, she'd get a little.

Giving another sigh, Ms. Long got back to her main work load for the day. She couldn't worry about Phantom all night.

The next day came all to fast for Danny, he had only gotten two to three hours of sleep. Though he wasn't sure what was worse, the memories that always came back or the answer that he had come to.

Danny wasn't broken, he had just changed. To say he was broken was to ignore the life he had lived up to that point. Somewhere along the line he had actually stopped caring on his own accord. It wasn't anything anyone did to him, it wasn't some mind trick. Danny had allowed himself to become what he was and then questioned on how it happened.

Something about this thought process completely horrified him. His ghostly reason for existence was lost, and now he let his human reason leave him too. Danny had lost all meaning by his own doing.

It was then the familiar sound of the slot opening on his cell door made Danny realize it was already breakfast and that he had spent the whole first half of his day in bed thinking.

Danny left the food, he wasn't to hungry at the moment.

As Danny was questioning and answering his own existence only to question it again, Ms. Long was arriving late to work.

The night before Mr. Freeze had run amok which in turn made her commute very trying and just plain annoying.

Walking in she was greeted by her head guard John. "Morning Ms. Long."

"Morning John, so what's the problem." Ms. Long asked knowing that his presence first thing in the morning was never a good sign.

"What I can't come see you after I get back from my vacation?" John asked with fake sadness in his voice, as he walked with her to her office.

"You can come see me, but this early means something happened." Ms. Long said unamused.

There was a pause.

"Ok, but for the record at first it was just to see you!" John said trying to defend himself from the truth of the matter. "I went up to your office but when I got there you weren't there. I waited a few minutes when this guy in an all white suit walked up demanding to see you. I told him"

"Wait, a man in an all white suit, are you sure?" Ms. Long questioned wanting to be positive.

"Yeah I'm positive, I'm not color blind. I told him you were out at the moment but be right back. I came down here to call and see where you were. Your welcome by the way." John said realizing that the guy in white was important. "So who is that guy anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure he's from this government organization. I don't have a name, but their paperwork was in order you know how it goes. Anyway I'm holding a prisoner for them. I'll explain more later, but right now I have to get up there and see what he wants." Ms. Long said seriously, as she sped up her pace.

John was confused but kept his mouth shut seeing that this was a big deal, and just followed along moving more and more into a business like appearance of seriousness as they walked.

Reaching her office Ms. Long immediately noticed that the man was the agent that released Phantom over to her.

Walking past him she focused on getting in her office, not giving him a chance to gain any form of leverage over her.

He tried to follow her in but was stopped by John, he looked displeased but didn't say anything.

Once Ms. Long was situated, she motioned for John to let him in. Entering the man seated himself.

"Ms. Long, I'm here to talk about Phantom." The Agent stated cold as ever. "We detected small amounts of power through the inhibitors. Due to the low readings we decided to leave it to your capable hands. Though as a precaution I have come to get a report on the situation and confirmed the addition of another inhibitor."

Ms. Long had to fight the scowl that threatened to show on her face. Those things were torture devices, and he acted like it was no big deal to put another on him. Criminal or not, no one deserved that type of cage.

"As you said we dealt with it. Phantom is in solitary as of now." Ms. Long said trying to give as little information as possible. She didn't trust him or his origination when they first met, but now she had justification for that mistrust.

"As I said before. It is better for all if he is kept from any human contact. Now about the inhibitor." The Agent said straight to the point as always.

"We added it as requested." Ms. Long lied. She had no real obligation to tell him the truth, seeing as the inhibitors broke at least seven human rights laws. "If I may ask, why do they respond with such high voltages? It seems risky to have them set so high."

"You're not wrong about the risk, but the risk of him escaping is not something that can be taken lightly." The Agent said cool as ever. "Also after our last interaction I felt that the file you received was a little too light for comfort." He finished pulling a file out and placing on her desk.

Reading the cover Ms. Long saw that it was labeled powers. Reaching for it Ms. Long opened

it to the first page, an index. Reading down the numbered lines she saw flight, energy rays and many others, seventeen to be exact.

Ms. Long's eyes widened slightly at the implication the file made. Phantom had no less than seventeen different documented powers.

While it may not have seemed like it, powers were still a very rare thing in the human genome. Due to this rareness most powers were obtained through extreme measures and normally only ended up with one power as the outcome if not instant death. To have multiple powers like that placed Phantom in a complete new level of threat.

Ms. Long almost let out a sigh, this was getting ridiculous. First the inhibitors and now this, she was almost afraid of what came next.

"I hope from that look on your face you now understand. Phantom is not to be underestimated. Now I will leave you with another inhibitor, can never do too careful. Remember any sign of power is be meant with instant punishment and another inhibitor. We can't risk it getting free again." The Agent said as he place another inhibitor on the desk before getting up and making his way to the door.

Only after she was sure he was gone did Ms. Long let out a long sigh. Every time she found out something new about Phantom, the more dangerous he seemed to become.

"Damn it!" Ms. Long cursed, startling John who was still confused about the situation.

"Ms. Long… could you please catch me up, because I have no clue what's going on." John said after collecting himself. He was the head guard, it was unbecoming to not know what was going on inside his own prison.

Ms. Long sighed yet again, an act that seemed to increase with Phantom's arrival. "This is going to take a bit. You should sit down." Ms. Long said getting comfortable.

Elsewhere in the asylum we find Danny staring at the wall. He had changed, that much he knew. The question now was what to do? Was he supposed to go back? Move forward?

'Ugh, this doesn't feel right.' Danny thought holding his head. 'I know I'm different, but what does that mean! Should I escape? No what do I have to escape too? I don't want to go back, but I can't trust the warden. Do I change back? No, that's got me here in the first place.'

Looking up Danny saw his reflection in the small mirror. He looked miserable, he felt miserable. How could he have changed so much and yet not change at all. He was back at square one just like when he first arrived.

"Phantom what do you want to do today?" Came the guard's sudden voice. He had brought Danny's lunch.

Danny just ignored him. He couldn't care less about anything at the moment. He was to annoyed with himself. Here he was thinking he was on to something big about himself and it turns out he had no reason to exist. He was a joke, who ever heard of a ghost without a purpose.

Sometime later we find Danny in the same place as before. The guards had come to collect him for some yard time since he had not given them an answer earlier.

Danny in the meantime had dove deeper into himself, something pulling at his very core. Telling him to leave the world behind.

The guards were greeted by his seemingly ever present dead eyed stare. Though something seem to be more off than usual. Any life he seemed to have was now gone. When you looked at him it was like looking at a corpse, unnerving.

As Danny walked down the hallway he barely even registered that he was going somewhere.

Turning left they headed towards the only door in and out of the yard. There was no light this time. Gotham was back to its usual overcast self. If Danny had been paying any kind of attention he would have thought it fitting.

Upon entering the yard Danny was greeted by the ever cheerful Harley.

"Sparky!" She yelled as she tossed the ball she had out of the way. A more interesting toy had just shown up. "What's got you so down?" She asked immediately noticing his change, honestly it be hard not to.

Danny's head moved to look at her, acting on instinct not really hearing the worlds but noticing the sound.

Harley didn't even bat an eye. "Ooo look at that, scary eyes!" Harley waited for a response, but once she realized it wasn't coming she spoke again. "Well you're being no fun. I liked you better yesterday day. Oh, speaking of which I think I figure it out."

Danny still didn't respond, just staring at her. The very edges of his mind registering what she said.

"I know what you are." Harley said not missing the smallest of twitches in his eyes. 'This is too easy.' She thought as she continued. "You're a vampire!"

'Vampire?' Danny thought surprise as his brain ran off on the new stimulus. 'Vampire… Van… Vlad...VLAD! He wasn't a vampire, he was broken yes, had no purpose yes, but he had nothing to do with that man!'

Life entered Danny's eyes, albeit only in the smallest amounts, but at least it was strong. "Where the hell did you get that from?" Danny asked in the strongest voice anyone had heard from him in all the time he'd been at Arkham.

"Ah! It really is undead! Quick get some garlic!" Harley joked slash laughed. This was the most fun she had gotten in a while.

Most already knew that reacting to anything Harley said was a quick way to drive you more insane. Though luckily for Harley the new guy had yet to get that.

Danny glared at her. "I'm not a vampire." He said with less strength than when he started, but the anger was still very obvious.

Danny's whole mental state had shifted now. At the moment his existence was of little matter. All he could focus on was this annoying woman and destroying any belief that that man had anything incommon with himself. It didn't matter that she didn't even know who the man was or that she was even doing it.

"Oh yea? Then prove it." Harley said in a childlike manner. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and couldn't wait to see what he'd do.

"How do I prove it?" Danny questioned aloud. With his limited knowledge on vampires, Danny wasn't sure how to prove he wasn't one. Even then, he did share some traits to his knowledge. Though with the inhibitors on he couldn't even show the differences he could think of, not to mention that would also mean proving what he was in the process.

Harley had to suppress a giggle of glee. She didn't want to distract him from his thinking. She could literally see the monkey wrench doing its work.

"A mirror…" Danny said under his breath.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up." Harley teased. She heard him, and honestly it was a good idea. There was just one minor problem with his logic.

"I have a reflection. Vampires don't." Danny said confidently, almost with life in the words, almost.

"You're right, if you had a reflection that would mean you're not a vampire. To bad you don't got one. Guess we'll never know, ain't that a shame Drac?" Harley said, every word making it more and more obvious she was doing this just to annoy Danny.

Danny deepen his glare at her. She was quickly earning her spot up there with the Box ghost. Annoying as hell.

It also was not lost on Danny the meaning behind the new nickname, before he could come up with a retort the guards moved up to Harley's cage. One called her over saying her time was up.

"Well I'd hate to tease and leave but I'm needed elsewhere." Harley said acting like some cheesy superhero.

'If you're going to do a one liner at least do it right.' Danny thought in distaste at the lack of, in his eyes away, cleverness and form.

As the guards took Harley away Danny couldn't help himself when he muttered under his breath. "Vampire my ass." Which Harley apparently heard as she broke out into laughter.

'He really is just a kid.' She thought as the guards lead her away.

With Harley gone Danny no longer had anything to distract him, which gave him some time to think over what had happen.

'God I can't even remember why I'm out here.' Danny thought puzzled. 'I really didn't get any sleep and was up thinking about… No! Not going to think about that.' Something in his core told him thinking any further would not end well.

Danny realized that he had shut down. In the back of his mind he new why, but wouldn't let himself think of it. He had almost really disappeared.

An involuntary shudder left Danny's body. This was something new. Even in all his time in all those labs, Danny had never forgotten what was happening. Apart always knew, but this, he was a blank slate, until Harley had pulled him back.

She had triggered pass memories. Making him think of Vlad, the Box ghost, making him think in general.

'One thing's for sure, if I wasn't missing anything before, I sure as hell am now.' Danny thought with a deep feeling of dread at what was to come.

 **Hey everyone, long time no see. I finally got into the mood to write again. Let me tell you, the number of times I rewrote this and I'm not ever sure about the ending. Please let me know what you think. DOn't know when the next update will be just hope you like this one.**


End file.
